Hydra Four (A!)
Hydra Four is the third episode of Assemble!. In it, Hydra Four is sent to cause havoc to New York City and it's up to Black Widow, Hawkeye and Thor to stop them from destroying it all, while Agent Roger is sent on his first mission as a SHIELD Agent to go look for the missing Tony Stark. Plot -Any clue where Tony could be? – Natasha asked Barton as they flew on a Quinjet over NYC, looking for Anthony Stark, who went missing after the bombing in the NY Public Library. -Tasha… - Clint looked at her. –If I had a clue, trust me I would be there. – -Sorry Clint, don’t get that harsh – she crossed her arms over her chest, leaning on a wall. –What’s that? – She asked as she saw a green Iron Man-like armor. – That’s not Tony… - -Hydra Four… - Barton cleared his throat. –Hydra’s clones of Tony, Cap, Thor and myself. – -Wanna go and kick some metal? – -You know me really well, Tasha – Agent Barton smirked and parked the Quinjet in front of Tactical Force and Hammer. -Hammer and Tactical Force… Lovely – Clint grinned and shot an arrow at Hammer, as Tactical Force shot his Repulsive Beam. –Natasha, - Barton ran to Black Widow and helped her up. –Are you ok? – -Barton, there’s no time for formalities. We need Thor here. – Romanoff called Thor through her SHIELD intercom. -I shall be there soon, Romanoff- Thor replied, as the skies got clouded. -And we have the Norse god here already- Barton chuckled as he shot an arrow towards Tactical Force. Thor appeared flying and shot a lightning from the Mjolnir towards Tactical Force. -Oh no- Karl said as his armor started failing. –Bowman! Militant! HAIL HYDRA!- Bowman and Militant came in a Hydra Tank to fight the Avengers. Thor hit Tactical Force with the Mjolnir, as Hawkeye shot arrows at Bowman and Hammer and Black Widow kicked Militant, who blocked the attack with his shield. Hydra Four counter attacked, but the Avengers dodged their attacks. -Tactical retreat! - Tactical Force shouted from the ground. Hammer picked him up, they jumped on the tank and drove away. Meanwhile, Agent Roger was walking down in the Subway lines, talking to Agent Coulson through the intercom. -This is your first mission James, you need to do well if you want to impress Nick,- Phil said through the intercom. – Apparently there is a small group of Hydra agents down there; you are probably able to take them down with your needle gun. – James looked at the gun in his hands. It didn’t cause any terror, at all, but he was the newest agent and he had to start from the bottom, despite what Rebecca had been. -Hail Hydra!- a Hydra agent shouted and James pulled on the trigger of his needle gun, killing the Agent. -What have I just done?!- James shouted at himself. Suddenly, the ground started moving, something big was getting closer. –Agent Coulson… What’s going on? – -There’s actually nothing on our radars… Whatever it is, it means you’re close to Tony. – Philip replied. -I hope so, I really want to do this cor- James was cut by the appearance of a giant green armor. –Phil… We got a huge pal over here. – -What’s it? – Coulson asked from the other side of the line. -A green armor… Basically. – Roger shrugged. -A Hydra Power Armor, take care James. This is something you won’t be able to handle on your own. We’re sending support right now. – Agent Coulson replied, gesturing some SHIELD Agents to board on the Quinjets in the Helicarrier flight deck. -What can I- James couldn’t finish his question because the Power Armor hit him hard, making him let go of his needle gun. -JAMES! - Coulson shouted from the other side. The Power Armor grabbed James from his abdomen and started walking back to the Subway lines. Colonel Nick Fury was watching, bent down behind some crates. As soon as the armor walked in front of him, he jumped out and shot it with his own personalized gun. The Armor let go of James, who fell hardly to the ground unconscious. Agent Coulson ran to where the Colonel and James were. -Nick, I came as soon as possible. How’s James? – -Unconsent- Fury replied coldly. –He shouldn’t have had come here alone. Especially if there was a Power Armor around.- -The Armor didn’t appear on our radars – Philip replied. -I’ll take James back to the Helicarrier. He needs assistance. – Fury nodded. –You go and find Stark. We need him to keep the Avengers Initiative going. – -Yes sir. - Coulson nodded and guided the other SHIELD Agents deeper inside the lines. Fury carried Agent Roger to the Quinjet and flew to the Helicarrier. Gallery TactVsBW-HawkVsHam.png|Hawkeye and Black Widow fighting against Hammer and Tactical Force AvVsHydraFour.png|The Avengers fighting the Hydra Four HydraFourCounter.png|Hydra Four counter attacks AgentRogerVsHydraAgent.png|Agent Roger shooting a HYDRA Agent PowerArmorHitAgentRoger.png|The Hydra Power Armor punching Agent Roger FurytotheRescue.png|Colonel Nick Fury saving Agent Roger from the Hydra Power Armor Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:SHIELD (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:James Roger (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Natasha Romanoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Clinton Barton (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Thor Odinson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Hydra Four (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:HYDRA (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Tactical Force (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Hammer (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Bowman (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Militant (Earth-1010)/Appearances Hydra Four Category:Phillip Coulson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Assemble! Rescuing the Avengers Arc Category:Assemble! Season One